Prior art tactical gear systems often use utilize load carrying systems that utilize module lightweight load carrying equipment technology, often referred to by the acronym “Molle” systems. These systems typically use a modular vest or frame worn by a user that includes a pouch attachment ladder system, commonly referred to as a PALS system, that permits a user to strap or secure a wide variety of tactical equipment items onto the vest or frame, thereby permitting the load systems to be modular and customizable for each particular tactical mission. PALS systems comprise a grid of horizontal and vertical ribs or material that permit gear to be fastened or strapped thereto using conventional fasteners.
Current Molle systems include pouches, sacks, and other specialized gear holders that secure individual pouches that include hook and loop fasteners, button fasteners and conventional clips that secure pouches to the vest or other PALS equipped apparatus. Many of these systems are cumbersome to use and are not easily and quickly attached and removed, which is a detriment in the field. Furthermore, some prior art systems can become easily detached when subjected to shock or impact, making them undesirable for use in the field.
Thus a need exists in the art for an attachment system for use on Molle equipment that is quickly and securely attached and readily and easily detached from a PALS equipped system, that is also easy to manufacture and resistant to weather and the elements.